nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rainsplash987
's Talk */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ Leave Yo Messages Below Here I was stalking recent activity. ..sowhatifiwantedthefirstmessage [[User:Mistybird|'Wrackspurts']] ''and'' [[User talk:Mistybird|'Nargles']] 12:35, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Hai Rainy. I am here to tell you that Fernkit is going to be an apprentice on Friday this week. I was just asking if u could rp Stormstar and meet me on chat this Fri. Thx Rainy! You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are wrong]] 16:54, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok thx��! You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are wrong]] 03:47, August 13, 2014 (UTC) 1) you have so many lucky edit badges I'm so jealous 2) Questiiiie 3) you might wanna update that little box of text on the recent activity page (y'know, the one with announcements and stuff? c: ) it stills says "stay tuned for the summer quest coming up" or something like that. hehe. so yeah, that's it~ c: tell your world 23:16, August 14, 2014 (UTC) I need help eek :c How do you put two users on a template? Mercury is rped by Tangle and Frosty, but the template doesn't work the way I'm trying to do it :o can you tell meh how? (or do the page for me) My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 20:14, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh I didn't make the template yet c: It's the page for Mercury, who is co-rped by Tangle and Frosty, except when I put Tanglefrost & FrostyBee123, it was as one link, so I tried like different methods, but nothing worked :o My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 22:16, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Rainy I am dada3354 not 2cats she or he is impersonating me and should not be able to rp as me! Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? 18:30, August 28, 2014 (UTC) HI Rainsplash, i just want to ask you if Fernfrost can get an apprntice, because it would be better for me to have one. Thanks! Sorry, but i just jumped off a cliff (talk) 02:13, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Quest Mm, is Week Four coming soon? I understand if school's dragging you down, I've been pretty tired these few days, and it's gonna get worse for me too :P But like I just realized it's been 12 days since we last used the Quest (other than the RP Azure just put in) <3 you My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 22:28, August 29, 2014 (UTC) my computer chooses to have Rainsplash corrected to Splashiness i'm laughing okay. new nickname. tell your world 22:18, September 7, 2014 (UTC) your fun sig is really pretty, but IT HAS NO LINK D: jk c: I just found it cool that you had the pic and all, and personally I would have different templates if it wasn't a hassle to type in like instead of four tildes c: <3 (my sig is lame yay) Freedom doesn't come without a price 15:36, September 13, 2014 (UTC) RAINY, WE NEED YOU But first off, hi! Haven't talked in ages. c: Anywho, there's this story going on between Veeson and I, in which Shadekit has been abducted by a rogue. He was taken from the Nursery, which the rogue accessed via a secret entrance. Fernshade and Ashdusk are off to report to Stormstar, so roleplay at the Leader's Den? c: [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 01:07, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Raiiiiiiiiny! Yeah, sorry 'bout bein on hiatus for so long! (I'mma gradually come back eventually tho, since school + homework's still being annoyin~) I'm okay I guess, how 'bout you? Ah, that's cool to hear~! 8D Are you doin well in school currently tho? Catchin enough sleep? o?o Ahahaha, that's good to hear~~! 8DI think? Asumedly~ ~~ RAINY, MY BEAR. You need to RP in the Leader's Den before Ferns gets mad and goes and finds Shadekit by herself. c: [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 00:09, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I have you seen my fancy sig on WFW x3 It goes really well on black, but it looks lame on gray lol. Anyways, made some quick little sig for here owo [[User:Cchen3|'In 'som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo've '''you]] 21:35, September 28, 2014 (UTC) I started an RP in the Leaders Den. Please RP there, m'lovely. c: [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 23:35, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Rainsplash. I was wondering how to make your cat go on a quest. I have gone onto the quest page and looked at it but I don't know how. I know I will have to wait till the next one because one is already happening but can you tell me how? Thanks I am Fuzzywing! You will follow me on my quest for power! (talk) 19:58, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :D You should check out my WFW sig c: I be rather proud of it. I like your NC one rn, but there's not link x3 [[User:Cchen3|'In ''som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo've '''you]] 22:26, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Rainy! It would be great if you could sign me up for that, if it's not an issue. One thing I am wondering, how would I introduce Fernfrost to all the other cats on the Quest? Other than that, I'm all clear on what to do. Thanks so much!! I am Fuzzywing! You will follow me on my quest for power! (talk) 05:46, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to ask, but, do we roleplay our cat's on the quest? I am Fuzzywing! You will follow me on my quest for power! (talk) 18:36, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much for the help! I really appreciate it. So I just start Rping now? I am Fuzzywing! You will follow me on my quest for power! (talk) 05:19, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, Rainy bear. Could you please RP in the Leader's Den and Medicine Den? Thanks! [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 00:50, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Quest 2 - can I join? Hello, I'm Breezeshimmer and I was wondering if I could get approved for quest two. Name would be Marshmallow. Thnx! Breezeshimmer (talk) 00:23, October 8, 2014 (UTC)Breezeshimmer okay so i'd like you to delete a few characters for me because i don't like putting them up for adoption and risking their self-respect if a noob or someone takes them ono Takeshi, Sachi, Kaito, and Cherche please and thanks~ nothing is lost until you lose[[Shadekit| ''a friend]] 02:12, October 15, 2014 (UTC) OhImessedup Hey Rainy, is it fine if I pull Sea and Misty out of the Quest? Like, just take them off the list, since like they technically weren't kidnapped in the first place and I've sorta already gotitsothatIzayaescortedthembackandIjustidkIdidn'tnoticethatthequesthadn'tendedyetandidk Sorry 'bout thaaaaaaaat~ Aaaah, I'm doin okay I think~ How're ya doin? I miss you toooooooo Warrior Ceremony Hai Rainy~! It's the very inactive Husky~ xD (Forgive me for that ( ´△｀)) I was wondering if a warrior ceremony could be held for three of my apprentices. Gorgepaw, Goldenkit (which is an apprentice I believe~? :P) and Darkkit (Also an apprentice). Thanks~! (^～^) Don't make me angry... or you'll see my fireball '' Wwhich reminds me~! Hey, can we have it so that Mistkit has her apprentice ceremony at the same time as Sagekit? Thaaaank~ Aaahahaha, I don't really mind, but maybe sometime soon? Like that way at least they could have more reason to *coughleavecampsomuchcough** xD In any case, thanks~! Oooh, okok~! Thanks~! Have a gr8 Thanksgivin~! Help Hi Rainsplash. I'm a newbie here, and I kinda want a signature. Do you know how to code one, or do I ask another admin? Also, there's the problem where I'm stuck in the Visual editor, and can't put down my "signature." Can you tell me how? Thanks~ 05:31, November 23, 2014 (UTC) I RPed in the Leader's Den. Please RP there. Love chuuuu [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 06:36, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rainy! It's Husky~ I'm not sure if you got my previous message but I was wondering if there can be a warrior ceremony held for my cats? Thanks! ^w^ ''If I had the power myself, could I save someone's 05:23, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Rainy~! Friday would be lovely~ ^w^ The cats are gorgepaw, Goldenkit and darkkit (Goldenkit and Darkkit are already apprentices I'm pretty sure~ :P I still need to think of the names so I'll message you again when I can think of 'em~ I'll be quick tho~ xD ''If I had the power myself, could I save someone's 07:25, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Hai~ Husky again~ The names are Gorgefall, Goldenfeather and Darkfang. I don't know if these are good names.. :L If can think of any names better than these can you tell me? xD I'm terrible at naming.. ._. ''If I had the power myself, could I save someone's 07:53, November 27, 2014 (UTC) DO YOU STILL EXIST? If so, hi! *waves* Okay, so I created this super mega awesome cat called Badgerfur. I'm kind of running with the fact that Stormstar was his mentor, so is that all good with you? I was kinda seeing them as close buddies. :D [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 10:22, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Aha~ hum well, I don't really mind x3 I just thought those names were blegh xD I'm free on Friday (Your Thursday? :L)..I'm pretty sure~ Or Saturday would work as well. Thankssss! ''If I had the power myself, could I save someone's Just be warned: he randomly pops up for chats all the time. xD Oh and RP in the Leader's Den btw. [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 08:43, December 4, 2014 (UTC) While I roam the Internet, I realized I had NightClan bookmarked. So I wanted to pop in, say hi, and yeah. Hi. Happy holidays Rainy! I hope things are going well for you and everybody else here, and same with the people on WFW! I will be on chat for like ten minutes if you want to talk. --[[User:Mistybird|'Wrackspurts']] [[User:Mistybird|''and]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Nargles']] 17:26, December 7, 2014 (UTC) I edited Stormstar's history to say she mentored Badgerfur. Hope you don't mind. :) [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 23:59, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Will do. Sorry. Could you please RP in the Leader's Den, in the meantime? c: [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 23:19, December 11, 2014 (UTC) I've RPed with Badgerfur at the Pine Copse. :) [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 23:09, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Two things, my darling dear Rainy: 1. Your turn to RP at Pine Copse. c: 2. Remember how I mentioned creating a Twolegplace for NC, to give loners and kittypets somewhere outside of Clan territory to RP at? You said we could do it but it never happened. [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 06:42, December 17, 2014 (UTC) im just like a real noob c': I need a sig now i heard you can adopt characters too, how about i take owlpaw off whoever's hands he's on? literally the best conversation on your part btw you fucked up my talk page rainy i trusted you i fucking trusted you is he dead i'll kill you if he is he's my baby and i forgot he existed till i was reading my old blogs. i'm pretty sure i gave him to u when i quit btw, woman, go make me a sig i have intercourse with elves and read amulet just fuck right off you actually suck anonymous Joking about dead babies on the chat Hey Rainsplash. I was on chat and RainbowBlood666 was joking about dead babies and orphanages. I find this extremely disrespectful as my adoptive brother was an orphan. Here: http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141227191130/photostorageformyinstagram/images/3/3b/Etc.png Thank you --The Republic Rebellion (talk) 19:15, December 27, 2014 (UTC) thx for the gr8 sig ilu [[User:Raquellex|'''Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|''' by Raquelle']] im literally perfect so dont think too highly of yourself [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] hey the archives on JTC page is covered by the white bar. i'mma try to move it down but I may not be able to cause I'm not sure how this code works :P 'Can't you feel the love in the air tonight?' 22:05, December 27, 2014 (UTC) idk how to do it I don't understand the code lol 'Can't you feel the love in the air tonight?' 22:09, December 27, 2014 (UTC) if you used Can't you feel the ]]love in the air tonight?' 23:03, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to show you my new sig :3 And if you look at it on my userpage (scroll down to "My Siggies" the green box) doesn't it look better when you can see the words :O idk Loving you will be the last thing I do. 03:35, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Important Hi. I'd like to talk to you on chat about something. Tell me when you're online by replying on my talk page :) Thanks! --Eternal happiness 14:48, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh, hi. Sorry I wasn't on. It was midnight so I was asleep. Considering I'm in the UK and you're in the States, are you more busy this week as it is weekdays? What about the weekend? Is there any day you're free? If so, let me know. Thanks :) --Eternal happiness 13:48, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay. Get well soon! :D Could you try to come online for one minute? I just want to talk about something :) --Eternal happiness 16:20, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh god, sorry, I was busy :( I'm at the chat. I'll stay there for an hour and wait. Reply if you're coming on. Thanks :) --Eternal happiness 19:18, December 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm online now fully for two hours. I need to talk about something. Sorry I wasn't there - I was busy. Please come on :) I've been waiting for an hour on chat. Thanks :) --Eternal happiness 20:50, December 30, 2014 (UTC) D: Please come online :( --Eternal happiness 21:36, December 30, 2014 (UTC) you fucking scumbag [[User:Raquellex|''Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] super nice thats why i said it [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] Oh, okay, but I've just noticed you're online :O :O :O Come on chat :D :D :D --Eternal happiness 15:02, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Or, if you cannot come on chat, just tell me and we can talk here quickly :) --Eternal happiness 15:05, December 31, 2014 (UTC) u hurt my feelings i actually am so angry now [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] can i be a chat mod [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] Rainy, just letting you know that the JTC link on the home page is wrong, and leads to a non-existent page. hi i love you please make me a rollback [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] please do this for me rainy i want rights we r supposed to be besties [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] irc wif me [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] yeah ik lol the bestie thing was a joke. but i did figure i could be a basic rollback since i was head admin at one point (for like half an hour ik lol but i was an regular admin for a while) yannowwwww. if that doesnt cut it no worries haha. [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] ur messin up my talk page what happened why are your messages going next to each other instead of below????? D: [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] much better [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] Hey, please check your watty c: Loving you will be the last thing I do. 05:07, January 7, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD WHAT WHAT IS IT GIMME THE LINK [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle''']] replied again so you know c; Loving you will be the last thing I do. 00:04, January 8, 2015 (UTC) rainy if you are still online I'd like to chat as I just got my computer back ^-^ ☠ 00:03, January 12, 2015 (UTC) That's fine with me. I hope we can talk soon though, I haven't really talked to you for such a long time(code for I miss you c:) --☠ 21:01, January 13, 2015 (UTC) amg I forgot about the CONC for Riversong lol thanks for covering that for me c: <3 Loving you will be the last thing I do. 03:48, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Okay. I'm starting to realize we won't be able to talk any other way. We need to plan this(gah why is there no facial expressions too serious). I'm online Saturday afternoon, and Monday 4:00-5:00 EST. Tuesday 4:00-6:30 EST, Wednesday 4:00-7:30(and same for Thursday and Friday). So please message me a date I miss you (hugs) --☠ 01:30, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Unless you're on for like an hour, plans popped up today and I can't chat. Tomorrow I go school-orthodontist-soccer so I can't chat then either. :( --☠ 16:08, January 19, 2015 (UTC) meow C: you should rp quest Loving you will be the last thing I do. 00:44, February 5, 2015 (UTC)